1. Field
The following description relates to a radio communication system, and more particularly, to a network apparatus that may select, from a plurality of terminals, a target terminal to receive a transmission signal, and a method of selecting the target terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of signal transmission in radio communication networks, advancements in technology may allow greater amounts of signals than are presently able to be transmitted to be transmitted via radio communication networks.
A conventional radio communication network may include a plurality of base stations and a plurality of terminals. The terminal may receive a transmission signal from the base station. The terminal may receive an interference signal from a neighboring base station that is adjacent to a serving base station. The interference signal may decrease a transmission efficiency of the radio communication network, such as a data rate of the transmission signal and the like.
A state of a radio channel formed between the base station and the terminal may vary over time. For example, the data rate may be relatively high in a time slot or a frequency slot with an excellent radio channel state, whereas the data rate may decrease in a time slot or a frequency slot with a bad radio channel state. Accordingly, there is a need for a new signal transmission technology that may select terminals with an excellent radio channel state from a plurality of terminals that receive a transmission signal from a base station to thereby enhance a data rate.